The invention relates generally to siding and, more particularly, to a "D-channel" member for use in securing siding about openings in a building structure.
Presently, most windows and doors are framed with a J-channel member before siding is installed. Unfortunately, J-channel allows water to drain or be carried by capillary action behind the siding after the siding is installed, thereby creating an environment which may encourage the deterioration of the material under the siding (wood panels, etc.), because of mildew, rot or general water damage.
The warm and moist environment created by the deterioration of the wood may also increase the potential for infestation by insect pests such as ants, termites, bees, wasps or the like.
Further, since such conditions often remain undetectable until substantial deterioration has occurred, extensive and costly repairs are often necessary.
Thus, a longfelt need has existed for an alternative to conventional J-channel, which alternative would prevent water from traveling behind the siding.